


羽毛热

by FunkyJunky



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 幽暗地域没有爱情，金穆瑞对爱情的理解和想象来自于一本本畅销地表的爱情小说，一团模糊而炽热的文字。
Relationships: Artemis Entreri/Kimmuriel Oblodra, Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri
Kudos: 2





	羽毛热

小甜饼风潮已成为过去式，羽毛热一夜之间席卷了整个剑湾。从北地的路斯坎到南方的卡林港，每座城市都开始为那些美丽罕见的羽毛而疯狂。  
先从风向中嗅到商机的是贾拉索。他敏锐地把握商机，拔秃了戴翠玛鸟的毛，赚了一大笔钱，随后迅速把这笔钱用于投资，在达耶特佣兵团周围新开辟出一片戴翠玛鸟养殖场，以期在不久的将来获得更高的收益。  
在佣兵头子勾画出的美好愿景中，他们将会拥有大量戴翠玛鸟羽毛，这种幽暗地域独有的鸟类对地表而言极具异域风情，它们轻盈、方便携带，再加上有金穆瑞在，羽毛能轻松地通过传送门带到地表，顺应这股潮流发一笔横财。  
贾拉索表达完自己宏大的未来规划后，几位副手面面相觑，没有人抢先发话。  
看来需要有人让他清醒一下了。  
尽管他们从相互的眼神从读到了同一个心照不宣的想法，但这是一项艰巨的任务，莱基没这个胆子，金穆瑞不忍心戳破这个幻想，恩崔立则根本无所谓。真正由衷高兴并且表达支持的是夏洛塔，她欢快的音调打破了这转瞬即逝的安静，“太好了，我可以看看那种鸟吗？”  
“当然可以。”贾拉索回答。  
金穆瑞猜想她根本不知道戴翠玛鸟长什么样，它们的模样与地表理解中的鸟类相去甚远，甚至不能够飞。  
但那又有什么关系呢？  
他清楚明白夏洛塔早已全身心地投入进这场羽毛狂热中，现在正盼望着能拥有一件装饰满华丽羽毛的衣服。

每个十日的第一天，卡林港商业区的东北角将整日开放一个羽毛交易市集。烈日之下，色泽鲜艳的完整鸟皮铺开在摊位上，各类羽毛装饰的工艺品随处可见，帽子叠成一摞。来自剑湾各地的羽毛贩子、猎人、私人收藏家、探险家、骗子和好奇的游客鱼龙混杂地聚集在一处，通用语和卡林衫地区的阿兹多语暴露在这人满为患的热日市集之下，与闷热的空气氤氲成一团。  
只要用一些奥法稍作伪装，两个黑暗精灵就能大摇大摆地走在日光之下，混入喧闹的集市当中。没有人会把眼神放在他们身上。  
金穆瑞不喜欢这个地方。  
确切地说，他不喜欢地表的每一处，这周围的每一处都令他感到陌生，尽管做了伪装，他仍感到自己暴露在日光、视线、陌生的语言之下。他的通用语水平只能帮助他在嘈杂的背景声音中模糊捕捉到几个单词、一些句子的片段，音节、音节、更多音节。  
他灵巧地闪躲开一队迎面而来的羽毛投机客，然后抓紧脚步追上前面的贾拉索和恩崔立。他从没来过这地方，只能盲目地跟在后面。  
尽管正午的灼热日光浇灌而下，市集依旧人声鼎沸。每个人都知道，去晚了就只能捡到残破的羽毛碎片，连猫都不稀罕。  
贾拉索看起来对这周遭的一切游刃有余，他们在来往的人群中穿梭，最终停留在一个羽毛摊位前。各色羽毛重重叠叠铺开在布料上，锈绿的尖锐飞羽在日光下泛着金属色泽、小型雀鸟乳黄色的翎羽圆润可爱、猛禽纤长的棕色尾羽上横生着一道道栗色斑纹，角落的两个瓶子里插满了不同飞羽削成的羽毛笔，垂下的羽片轻轻摆动。  
贾拉索迅速沉浸入这羽毛的世界，为这些色彩斑斓、造型各异的羽毛目眩神迷。金穆瑞感到无聊，瞥了一眼边上的恩崔立，人类正抱着手臂发呆，注意到金穆瑞的视线，侧过头用口型问，“怎么？”  
金穆瑞摇了摇头，看到贾拉索已经和羽毛商人攀谈了起来，后者正用口音极重的通用语热情地向他介绍各种羽毛。  
在这地表的几个月里，他还没能熟练掌握通用语的常见词汇，却先耳濡目染扩充了不少关于鸟类的名词。它们描述鸟类的一个特有部位，又或者为鸟进行分类，它们是如此生僻拗口，以至于金穆瑞怀疑自己以后再也不会用到这些词。  
“我想看看更多的飞羽，最好是来自其他地区的鸟类。”贾拉索用流畅的通用语说。  
他先是听明白了后半句，然后飞羽这个词逐渐与脑中的鸟对应起来。金穆瑞看向贾拉索，意识到自己可能要花很多时间的练习才能像他说的那样好。但他不喜欢地表也不想在地表久留，又为什么要花时间去练习地表通用语呢。  
羽毛商人拿出更多的羽毛介绍起来，箭鹰身上最长的那根尾羽、来自迷雾湖夜影一般的羽毛、日落山脉镀着浓重日暮晚霞的鸟羽、夏拉森林中独有的雀鸟。  
起初金穆瑞还能跟得上，但更多的词在空中飞快溜过，他开始走神。幽暗地域不存在高高翱翔在空中的鸟，于是他对鸟的印象来自一个个陌生而崎岖的音节——喙、冠、翎羽、飞羽、覆羽，它们坎坷地在他脑中拼凑出一个模糊的鸟类形象。他环视这个羽毛的世界，日光暴烈，在词语咄咄逼人的包围下，几乎产生一种错觉——他并不真正明白鸟这个词，他只是在语言里解剖一只鸟。  
贾拉索清晰的说话声把他唤了回来，“它们都很好看，但我想要更完整的收藏。”  
“我知道你在找什么，看看这个。”羽毛商人拿出一个木盒，掀开翻盖。一组衬在纯白丝绸上的羽毛猛地闯入视野，十枚斑驳的靛蓝色飞羽整整齐齐列成一行，它们来自同一只鸟的身上，没有因换羽而产生的新旧色差。它们的颜色纯正鲜亮，边缘整齐，连贯的纹路几乎可以让人想象出飞翔时的美感。在木盒下一层，则摆放着一副棕色的冬羽。  
贾拉索想拿起羽毛仔细观察，被商人阻止了，递给他一把纤细的镊子。于是贾拉索夹起一枚辉煌的蓝，细密的羽支上盛着浓重灿烂的一汪海洋，纤长的羽轴伸展开去，羽根处拥着几团棉花般的绒毛。  
金穆瑞看着贾拉索的眼神，不需要任何心灵异能，他也清楚知道贾拉索此时此刻在想些什么——贾拉索想拥有这些全部，全部的羽毛。

在盗贼公会不起眼的建筑内，羽毛正泛滥成灾，于是金穆瑞开始用羽毛来做书签。但它们太过柔软，他开始怀念起以前的黄铜书签——他把它们忘在了幽暗地域。  
羽毛悄无声息从书页间滑落。他呆坐一会，然后俯身从地上拾起羽毛，往书里一插，然后把书往桌上一扔，大步走出了房门。  
金穆瑞轻车熟路地右拐过一道走廊，没走出几步，在恩崔立房门前驻足。他猛地想起人类此时可能已经睡着，扣成拳的手停在半空，这次午夜拜访显得唐突而不合时宜，毕竟iblith这种低劣的种族总是需要花费更多时间在睡眠上。  
正在思考的时候，门在他面前忽然打开，金属合页发出吱呀的响动，把他从自己的沉思中惊醒。  
“怎么？”恩崔立问，一只手撑在门把上。看起来并没有生气。  
“我可以进来吗？”金穆瑞越过恩崔立的肩膀往房间里面看去，烛光雀跃着温馨的光芒。  
恩崔立上上下下打量过一遍面前的卓尔灵能师，像是第一次认识他一样。恩崔立斟酌了一会词句，“这取决于你想要做什么。”  
“一场来自同僚之间的谈话。”  
“真的吗，”恩崔立抬起一侧眉毛，“告诉我，这样的深夜，你们卓尔通常都会在房间里窃窃私语密谋些什么？”  
金穆瑞脸上没有任何表情，“你不会想知道的。”  
他们僵持了一会，直到恩崔立稍稍让开身体，朝房间里侧了侧头，“进来。”  
金穆瑞顶着恩崔立的注视走进房间，他忽然开始质疑这个主意，也许他应该换一个更委婉的方式来和杀手交谈，比如趁他睡着，那座思维的堡垒有所松懈时，撬开意志的一角，潜入梦中和他来场暧昧的谈话。人类不会意识到自己身上发生了什么，只会认为做了一个奇怪的梦。  
恩崔立踢开一张椅子，示意金穆瑞坐下，然后站起身走向房间的一角。趁着人类去橱柜拿酒的时间，金穆瑞打量起周围。这间宽敞的套间保留了不少上任主人的风格，雕刻着繁复纹理的浮夸家具充填着整个房间，墨色窗帘厚重而压抑，被金色束带拢在一起。  
恩崔立用匕首撬开酒塞，给自己倒了一杯，然后看向金穆瑞。  
金穆瑞摇了摇头，单刀直入，“你知道他在做什么。”  
“谁？”  
金穆瑞没有看向人类，自顾自说下去，“他首先把购置的羽毛用来填充自己的私人收藏，他把它们分门别类放在箱子里。随着他拥有越来越多的羽毛，现在出现了新的问题，丰富的藏品需要系统的整理和收纳，于是他又开始准备在二层开辟一间收藏室，这样他就可以买更多羽毛了。这一切行为有个非常好的名头——价值投资，但我们都心知肚明这是怎么一回事，只有遇到羽毛重复的情况，他才会选择转手卖出。”  
“所以这是一桩赔本生意。”恩崔立总结。  
金穆瑞抬起眼，“如果能说服他卖掉自己收藏的话，就不算赔本。”  
恩崔立仰头喝干杯中的酒，在酒精中仔细品尝着这句话的荒谬，最终轻笑出声，“你还不如杀了他。”  
金穆瑞循循善诱道，“收集成套的羽毛价格不菲。他拥有许多完整图鉴，包括幼鸟、成鸟、雌鸟和雄鸟，不同年龄、不同季节的羽毛。”  
恩崔立在脑中设想了一番，然后摇了摇头。这没有可能，就算那些羽毛真的很值钱，他也根本不关心达耶特佣兵团收入的去处，更不觉得有谁能够说服贾拉索。他又给自己倒了两指烈酒，满不在乎道，“那又如何。”  
金穆瑞忽然抬头望进恩崔立黑灰如鸦羽的眼睛。你也一样。金穆瑞想。他盯着恩崔立，仿佛人类就是一支稀有的羽毛——纤长的飞羽，锐利如同一柄匕首，漆黑，光泽冰冷。贾拉索只是在以投资稀有羽毛为借口来满足自己的爱好，就像这个扩张达耶特佣兵团地表势力的借口一样。  
再次开口时，他的语调一如既往的平静，“如果是你去对他说的话，也许会有用。”  
“什么意思？”恩崔立抬起酒杯的手顿在半空。  
“当我没有说过。”  
“什么叫如果是你去对他说的话。”恩崔立皱着眉追问，显然不想让这个话题轻易溜过。  
“他也许会听你的话。”  
“所以这就是你今晚的目的？”  
“我不理解你在说什么。”金穆瑞回答。  
“也许你需要提升你的通用语水平。”  
“我们之所以在用地表通用语这种劣等语言来交谈，纯粹是因为你无法理解卓尔语这种更精妙的语言。另外，我通用语足够好。”好到听得懂你的冷嘲热讽，金穆瑞想。  
恩崔立冷哼一声，勾起一个嘲弄般的笑，“那也许你应该亲自、当着贾拉索的面，告诉他这些羽毛都是毫无价值的破烂。我没这么蠢。下一次你想找替罪羊的时候，记得去找莱基。”  
金穆瑞看向恩崔立，柔和的光线照亮人类手臂上的一小块皮肤，模糊的边缘随着烛火的跃动游移，他张了张嘴，欲言又止，话语在脑中过了几个来回最终被吞下去。他忽然厌倦于解释，通用语让他疲惫，他本就不擅长这个。  
长久的凝视带来微弱的刺痛，仿佛是光灼烧在眼底，金穆瑞知道长久适应于地底黑暗环境的双眼不应当直视光源，他闭了下双眼，不动声色地移开视线。  
“当我没有说过。”

而事实上，回到自己的房间，金穆瑞无法当自己没有说过这句话。他拾起放在桌上的书，翻到夹着羽毛的那一页，思绪却久久徘徊在刚才的谈话中。  
他烦躁地翻过一页，试图重新集中注意力，但很快失败。  
幽暗地域没有爱情的存在，他对爱情的理解来自于一本本畅销剑湾地区的爱情小说。那是偶然在公会书架上发现的，夏洛塔把她的书随手乱放，叠成摇摇晃晃一堆。在幽暗地域的图书馆他从没见过这样的故事，出于好奇、打发地表漫长的日光时间，以及练习通用语的目的，他开始磕磕绊绊地读这些他本该不屑一顾的故事，读私奔的故事、殉情的故事、炽烈燃烧的故事、一见钟情的故事、公主和恶龙的故事，读所有虚构的爱情、生离死别的爱情、从此幸福生活在一起直到死亡的爱情。  
金穆瑞对爱情的印象是一团炽热而模糊的想象——诺言和戒指、烈火和玫瑰、欢愉和悲痛。他在卓尔语-通用语词典中找不到爱情清晰准确的定义，它模糊，暧昧不定，缺乏清晰定义，却又在书中无处不在。  
有时候他想，他从不真正理解通用语中爱情这个词。  
但那又和他有什么关系呢。  
金穆瑞把书啪的一声合起，扔到一边。

如果说单枚羽毛只是短暂的满足，那么拥有一整间羽毛陈列室才能真正实现对美的占有欲。  
“这里就是我的所有收藏，”贾拉索伸开一条手臂，向他们展示自己的收藏。在他身后，羽毛被细心储藏在合适的温度和湿度下，宽敞的木架整齐排列着向房间的另一端不断延伸，藏品数量远超所有人的想象。  
金穆瑞平静地看着这间羽毛陈列室，仿佛走进一部鸟类的词典。他本以为贾拉索会把羽毛按照地区或者品种来分类，却惊异地发现它们是按照颜色来分类的。他们沿着这道长廊漫步，通透的阳光从两侧的高窗中洒下，地面一尘不染。在贾拉索的介绍中，金穆瑞第一次意识到通用语中有如此丰富的形容颜色的词语，而在此之前，他甚至不觉得颜色可以被如此细分。赤红、锈红、赭红，细腻的颜色过渡着晕染开去，逐渐占据他的所有视野和想象。  
颜色的尽头是斑斓的灰，如同一场落幕般收敛起张扬的色彩，炭灰、铅灰、金属灰、晨灰、珍珠灰、雾灰、渡鸦黑。  
金穆瑞看向恩崔立的眼睛，期盼人类能够说点什么让贾拉索回心转意。恩崔立显然领会了他的意思，犹豫着看向贾拉索的背影，但没有开口。  
“这就是全部了，”贾拉索停下脚步，戏剧性地回身，吓得金穆瑞赶紧收起手。  
“感觉如何？”贾拉索问。  
“令人印象深刻。”恩崔立慢吞吞地说。  
贾拉索从桌上拿起一支亮蓝色的羽毛笔，递给恩崔立。“一个礼物，”他说。  
恩崔立愣了一下，“我不需要笔。我用不到。”  
“你总会用到的，收下吧，”贾拉索说，勾了勾嘴角，“或许只是当作一件无用的装饰品。”  
金穆瑞好奇地看向那支纤细的羽毛笔，在那短暂的片刻间，所有词汇和下意识记住的无用鸟类知识向他涌来，在他自己辨识出这是什么鸟类之前，几乎是直觉性地，他脑中窜过一个认知——这是一枚求偶期换上的鲜艳夏羽。  
这个解释让恩崔立满意，他轻轻地从贾拉索掌中接过这件无用的装饰品，并没有决定好把它摆放到哪里。  
金穆瑞静静地看着这一切。

好在这一切结束得比想象的要快，这场闹剧戛然而止，金穆瑞不必操心怎样让贾拉索放弃他的羽毛爱好了。剑湾最大的贸易港口卡林港首先迎头痛击羽毛市场崩盘的浪潮，曾经价格不菲的珍奇羽毛一夜之间变得一文不值，尚未处理的鸟类死尸被野猫大快朵颐，留下一地肮脏的染血鸟羽。  
令所有人放心的是，贾拉索恢复得很快。他已经在这个小爱好上投入了大量精力，或许现在是时候收手了。  
这一切只是卡林港血腥商业市场上的短暂插曲，一个值得夸夸其谈的酒馆故事，它的余波甚至没有在广场传闻中停留太久，就被新的潮流冲淡。  
所以一切都结束了，卡林港的夜幕覆盖这片热砂之地，白日的喧嚣平静下来，四下是寂静无声的黑。金穆瑞躺在床上，把那些鸟类的名词抛之脑后，他想象不出来自己会在什么场合用到髭纹、肩羽、冠纹这种词，除非羽毛热卷土重来。遗忘吧，他再也不会用到这些纤细、别致独特的词了。  
他翻了个身，手臂撞上放在床头的书。黑暗中，他摸索着抽出那枚羽毛书签，光洁柔软的羽面轻轻擦过他手指。他在爱情小说里学会了很多词，而现在他却觉得自己永远不会真正用上它们。他只会在脑中无数遍练习，想象一种永远不会使用发声方式，想象一种永远不可能存在的未来。  
他用不上那些词，他永远不会真正告诉恩崔立。  
沉重的夜中，黑暗密织成一张罗网，他无声地张开嘴，音节像是一块阴影梗在喉间，在起伏的胸膛里颤抖。  
金穆瑞松开手，羽毛轻盈地落下来，坠在长毯上。无声的气流溢过唇间，微弱到几不可闻的震颤如同一群飞鸟振翅着扑簌而过，迁徙般逃离语言的陷阱。  
在他心底掀起一场风暴。

~番外~ 通用语四级  
贾拉索宣布所有在地表工作的卓尔都必须考出通用语四级。  
时间紧迫，错过再等一年。迫不得已，金穆瑞以帮忙从路斯坎代购年度金奖小甜饼为代价，找了恩崔立来陪练。  
“腐败。”恩崔立照着书页念。  
金穆瑞用优美的字体在纸上写下单词的拼写，然后等恩崔立念下一个单词。  
“海钓。”  
金穆瑞的笔顿了一顿，犹豫着拼出一个单词。  
恩崔立的目光斜斜探过来，漫不经心扫过羊皮纸，发出一声嘲弄的轻笑，“你简直错得离谱，莱基都会比你考得更好。”他瞥了一眼手中的书，报出下一个单词，“忠告。”  
金穆瑞抬起头，注视向恩崔立的眼睛，用通用语说，“你不应该试图惹恼我。”他停了下来，似乎是在组织语言，然后继续说道，“至少如果我是你的话，我不会这样做。”  
恩崔立愣了一下，在脑中飞快回想自己是否最近有什么把柄落在金穆瑞那里。没有。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“因为不久之后，你需要考卓尔语四级，看来贾拉索还没告诉你，但他迟早会的。”金穆瑞抬了抬下巴，说的很慢，但发音清楚，“我不认为凭你的智商能轻松通过，那是你就会需要我。”  
说完他低下头，没有再去注意恩崔立的回应，重新蘸了墨水，在羊皮纸上继续刚才未完成的拼写，深色的颜料在纸上留下一道浓重的起笔，刻下此刻的短暂插曲。  
“一个忠告。”他低声说。


End file.
